America In Turmoil 2 (Map Game)
Welcome to America in Turmoil 2. I am improving on the first one, and there is actually a plot this time. I am also taking an idea from my Plague of the world map game. To BearCavalry and LoadedLanguage, the first one is still going. This is just a sign up really. Timeline * January 20th, 2017 (When this was made :D) President Trump takes office, his first order is to get rid of gun free zones in schools. * A strange bacteria is discovered on 9th March, 2017. It is fatal, but it is not spreading fast. * 26th April, 2017: Obamacare repealed * 28th April, 2017: Leaked Documents show that the election was clearly rigged "Thanks MR. Putin for helping us win, I will make sure to make us an ally." Impeachment proceedings begin. * 7th July, 2017: Mike Pence is inaugurated as 46th President of the United States - Vice President Ron Paul is also inaugurated. * 9th August 2017: The virus has apparently got more infectious. Also, updates always seem to happen on the 9th. (Joke) * 25th December, 2017: Christmas * 30th January, 2018: Pence signs his "Cure for gays" Program into law. * 30th January, 2018: CNN Banned as it is "Fake News" * 5th February, 2018 : Texas sets a independence referendum date on the same day as the next election, 3rd November 2020. * 9th February, 2018: Disease spread to half the states in the union. * 14th March, 2018: Scotland gains independence in a 72% Yes vote. * 24th April, 2018: Jeremy Corbyn becomes UK Prime Minister, with a 422 Majority in the snap election. * 30th April, 2018: USA in worst financial crisis since the great depression, due to Pence cutting almost all taxes (This is implausible but I do not care :P) * 9th May, 2018: Pence appoints a "Secretary of Disease", Chris Christie to deal with the disease, now known as V-19, or the "USA Disease" as an insult to Pence by the public. * 27th October, 2018: Cure for gays is now beginning to use force. All schools must use prayer. * 30th November, 2018: Pence leaves the Republican Party. (I did this to make a 2020 R victory plausible.) * 7th September, 2019: After Pence being inacessable after half a year, the 2020 election starts. Positions * President: Election Required * VP: After being picked by Presidential Candidate, they run with them. * Governor: See above * House: See above * Senate: See above * You can sign up to be a senator if you want, but at the next election the majorities are subject to change. Rules * Basically, Candidates from the Republicans Democrats Independents and other parties can run. Pick your candidate and run. You can do ads, make speeches to persuade the American People. More will be explained as the game goes on. Check the first AIT as an example. * House/Senate: Pick your house or senate leader and campaign. Once the election is over you have an important role. * Governor: See president but on a state level. * No Racism, unless you are doing something like "This candidate is racist etc" but no actusl racism * Swearing is permitted but why the fuck would you? * Follow the rules of the wiki * After the election * The president deals with incoming issues added each month by Fester96, me and the House and Senate can accept or deny them. For example, we have the disease, and some wars coming up. * More to be added soon. Democratic Candidates * Format: John Doe, Running for Governor * Format: Jane Doe, Running for House Leader * Whoever is Michelle Obama or Joe Biden will probably win. (Joke) * Republican Candidates Other Format: Erick Doe, Running for President as libertarian. Mid September 2019 Category:America In Turmoil 2 (Map Game)